Gold Ore (Mugen Souls Z component)
This item is a special component that comes from floor 30 Mugen Field Peon Bosses as a rare drop. It is one of the materials needed to make some decent offensive and defensive G-Parts, as well as DLC weapons. * Mystery Barrel (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3 . * Hero Bazooka (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4 . * Magical Girl Staff (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2 . * Airhead Tree (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7 . * 7 World Rosary (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3 . * G-Drive ~ G-Castle learns Attack 4 by making this item. * G-Booster ~ G-Castle learns Fast Attack 4 by making this item. * G-Spiral Core ~ G-Castle learns Pierce 4 by making this item. * S-Repair Kit ~ G-Castle learns HP Restore 3 by making this item. * S-Charger ~ G-Castle learns SP Restore 3 by making this item. * S-Repair Pod ~ G-Castle learns HP Drain 3 by making this item. * S-Energy Pod ~ G-Castle learns SP Drain 3 by making this item. * Coconut Shampoo * Bellflower Soap ~ Need 3 of these soaps to make G-Repair Kit * Cosmos Soap ~ Need 3 of these soaps to make G-Drive * Viola Soap ~ Need 3 of these soaps to make G-Booster * Mint Soap ~ Need 3 of these soaps to make G-Charger Drop locations The item can drop from the 3rd Mugen Field Peon Bosses on floor 30 at the Mugen Field on bets up to 5,000,000. Betting any higher will replace the Peon Bosses on every 30th floor with the previous floor 100 bosses instead and they drop their own components, not ores or ingots. Floor 30 cannot be skipped because it leads to a rest stop, so finding Gold Ores in the Mugen Field should be easy. At higher floors, Peon Bosses will drop higher quality ores and ingots. Every type of special metal component such as ores, and ingots, can drop from bosses in the last 3 DLC battles but they will probably not be needed by that time. |- | YELLOW | DLC battle #6 | style="text-align:center;"|The 1st Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 1st battle. |- | Shirogane? | DLC battle #7 | style="text-align:center;"|The 2nd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 4th battle. Normal item theft resistant. |- | Altalt-tistis? | DLC battle #8 | style="text-align:center;"|The 3rd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 2nd battle. |- |- | Swindler | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0000100 0001000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Adventurer | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0001001 0005000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare item theft resistant, rare drop |- | Mercenary | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0005001 0025000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Magic Fencer | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0025001 0100000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Mage | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0100001 0200000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Seasoned Witch | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0200001 0500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Famous Gunslinger | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|0500001 1000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Young Samurai | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|1000001 2500000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | Warrior Maiden | Mugen Field | style="text-align:center;"|2500001 5000000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |} Items it can make It can take up to 3 Silver Ores to craft a G-Part and the amount needed to make all of them would be "10". |} See also *Mugen Souls Z component list *Silver Ingot *Mithril Ore *Mithril